


Burning Admiration

by shuppet44



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: During Viktor's free skate in the GPF, Yuuri notices a very telling tattoo on Viktor's back that leads him to the knowledge that his idol is a lot more connected to him than he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys, this was for the YOI secret santa event and was fun to write! I hope you all enjoy, i wanted to make it longer but fluff isnt really my strong suit tbh.

Yuuri had a tradition. Every year, without fail, he would watch Viktor's performance at the Grand Prix Final. No matter what was going on, no matter how bad his own performance was, Yuuri would watch it. This year had been a disaster, his worst score in competition ever, but despite that Yuuri vowed to stay and watch Viktor's free skate. He stood in the stands close to the front, as close to the rink as Yuuri could make himself go, wiping the tears from his eyes. Viktor looked so amazing in his free skate outfit, which when his arms stretched up, revealed a fair portion of his waist that Yuuri found himself drawn to. The raven haired boy took a shaky breath as the music began to play, watching as Viktor gracefully glided onto the ice. 

As always, the Russian man took his breath away with every step, every jump had him gasping. Watching Viktor skate always lifted Yuuri's mood, made him forget about any of his troubles in the world. It was like the world faded away, leaving Yuuri alone with Viktor and the ice. Yuuri sighed, rubbing his wrist as Viktor attempted a quad flip, landing perfectly to no one's surprise. The tattoo on his wrist, a small bird poised in flight with beautiful feathers, prickled lightly as it always did when he saw Viktor skate. Yuuri's heart fluttered as Viktor completed a combination jump and his deep blue eyes caught his gaze. 

It was nearing the end of Viktor's program and Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off of him, especially not when his arms stretched over his head during his step sequence, revealing that tantalizing strip of pale skin for the world to see. But what Yuuri saw had tears dripping down his cheeks, disbelief seizing his body. On the small of Viktor's back was a small bird blazed in ink, exactly like on Yuuri's wrist. Yuuri let out a cry as his wrist started to burn, gripping it tightly and breaking his gaze away from Viktor to see the ink glowing. At 23, Yuuri had given up on ever finding his soulmate, the one who's tattoo matched his own, even if they were in different locations. 

Most people found their soulmate by the end of college, but Yuuri had never seen anyone with a tattoo like his. Well, not until now anyway. Viktor's performance faltered, eyes looking right at Yuuri as he struggled to keep going as the ink from his tattoo blazed against his back. The Russian man gave Yuuri a look that said 'We need to talk' that had Yuuri trembling as the music played on. Viktor seemed to recover from the shock and continued skating, albeit a bit slower and with a pained expression as their marks continued to burn, as they would until the two first made physical contact. Even now, even as Viktor struggled through his final jump (a quad that turned into a double by accident) Yuuri still couldn't look away. 

This had to be some crazy dream, he just knew it, there was no way Viktor Nikiforov, the Viktor Nikiforov, his idol, was his soulmate. Maybe it was a trick of the light that had their tattoos matching, maybe the burn in his wrist was from how he had landed one of his jumps poorly. Surely there was a logical explanation for all this beyond the fantasy of having Viktor as his soulmate. The crowd cheered as Viktor completed his program with a less than perfect spin and left the ice. Despite his scores being soon to appear and his coach waiting at the kiss and cry, Viktor bypassed it all and made straight for Yuuri, grabbing his arm and tugging him away from the rink without a word. 

The moment Viktor's hand touched his skin, the ink that decorated their skins stopped burning and glowing, much to Yuuri's relief. The ravenette let out a yelp as Viktor tugged him back to the dressing rooms, empty as the final scores were announced and everyone prepared for the awards ceremony. “V-Viktor...” 

Yuuri managed to get out as Viktor shut the door behind them and trapped Yuuri between his arms with no way to escape. 

“Let me see it,” Viktor demanded in accented English, looking down at Yuuri nervously. That was new, in all the time that Yuuri had watched Viktor, through every competition since they were young, Yuuri had never seen him nervous. Not at the Grand Prix, not at the Worlds, not once. But right now the silver-haired man looked ready to panic as Yuuri raised his wrist and showed him the tattoo that marked them as soulmates. 

“I'm really sorry that you're stuck with me as your s-soulmate, I had no idea until today...” Yuuri muttered, lowering his arm and staring at his feet, avoiding Viktor's gaze at all costs. Viktor shook his head and gently brought Yuuri's wrist up to his line of sight, tracing the bird's feathers with a finger. 

“Don't apologize, I'm not upset. In fact, I'm happy it was you. I've watched you skate, you're a lot better than you credit yourself with. You get low scores because your nervous and doubt yourself, but your deserving of much higher marks. Yuuri Katsuki, Japan's rising star who shares the ice with me, is my soulmate. I wouldn't have it any other way.” Viktor smiled and kissed Yuuri's wrist, sending a shiver through the younger male as he teared up. 

“I-I can't believe it's you... I thought I would never find my soulmate, much the less meet you in person like this... and to find out that you're my soulmate... Hah, Viktor fucking _Nikiforov_ is my soulmate, this must be some cruel dream.” Yuuri wiped his eyes and tried to pull away from Viktor, still in disbelief that any of this was real, that Viktor would start laughing in his face and send him packing. But Viktor kept Yuuri pinned against the cold plaster wall, moving closer till their foreheads were pressed together. 

“It's not a dream, Yuuri, although I will admit I thought that too, at first. I thought I would be one of the ones who never found their soulmate, I was so caught up in skating against the world to worry about something like that. But I think I always knew it was you. I watched you grow on the ice, I couldn't wait to compete against you. Even though your performance was less than perfect, I couldn't tear my eyes away. You don't skate to the music, you create it. I could hear your song with every step sequence, calling to me until I couldn't deny it.” Yuuri's eyes went wide as Viktor spoke, hardly believing that he had that much influence of the other skater. Viktor held world records, more gold medals than Yuuri could count and here the Russian was, confessing his attraction to him, to a skating nobody who's name disgraced the sport. 

“Y-you can't mean...” 

“I do. I have feelings for you, Yuuri, you're my soulmate, with or without the tattoo.” Viktor smiled and thumbed away Yuuri's tears as they slipped down his cheeks, jaw slack with shock. Before Yuuri had a chance to speak, Viktor had closed the last bit of distance between them with a kiss. Yuuri let out a soft squeak, unsure of what to do or how to react, but Viktor's gentle persistence had him relaxing quickly. Yuuri's inexperience was clear in comparison to Viktor's confident movements but with Viktor leading, Yuuri let himself kiss back. 

He mimicked Viktor's movements, arms finding their way around the silverette's neck to pull him closer as Viktor's own encircled his waist. It was different from anything Yuuri had ever experienced or imagined, Viktor's touches were gentle and unhurried, easing Yuuri against him and guiding him each step of the way as their lips pressed against one another. Viktor took it a step further and licked at Yuuri's bottom lip, taking him by surprise all over again. Yuuri's little gasp was all Viktor needed to slip his tongue into the ravenette's mouth to explore, gleaning soft little moans that had them both blushing. 

Yuuri found he loved the way Viktor probed every part of his mouth, mapping every dip and groove to be found. A surge of adrenaline had Yuuri pushing back against Viktor's advances, flipping their position and leaving Viktor pinned to the wall. Viktor let out a cry as Yuuri returned the kiss tenfold, moaning at the simple taste of Viktor as he did his own exploring. The two began to struggle for dominance, a losing fight for Yuuri as his shyness returned, letting Viktor claim control of the kiss once again. The silverette's knee was wedged between Yuuri's legs, spreading them open and rubbing against a sensitive area, covered in thin spandex only. 

“V-Viktor, ah, a-are you-” 

“Hey, asshole! What the fuck were you thinking, running off after your free skate! And your performance was shit! What the hell was that last jump, I've never seen you fuck up like that.” Yuri shouted, barging into the dressing room while Viktor and Yuuri were still in their heated embrace. Yuuri turned bright red and backed away quickly, back slamming against a set of lockers as he stuttered out an apology. 

“This is where you went?! To suck face with the Japanese loser who netted sixth fucking place? Hey, piggy, you cost him a gold medal with whatever the fuck you did to distract him during his free skate, the Swiss pervert beat you by twenty points because of that shitty jump. Honestly, fucking bastards, I can't believe you ditched the kiss and cry for him. Yakov's going to kill you if you miss the podium too, so I suggest you quit with the kissing and get the hell out there.” Yuri huffed, turning around and making to leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“He's my soulmate, Yuri, not just some hookup. Our marks burned while I skated, that's what messed me up, not Yuuri.” Viktor spoke in quick Russian, catching Yuuri's hand as the ravenette tried to escape, realizing that the two were fighting. Yuri subconsciously rubbed his thigh where his own mark was inked, refusing to meet Viktor's gaze. 

“It doesn't fucking matter who he is, he cost you a fifth gold and that doesn't bother you?” 

“I love him, gold hardly matters to me now. I've had four straight wins, its time someone else got a chance anyway.” Yuri's face flushed and he turned to Yuuri, who looked ready to cry. He had no idea what the other two were saying, but it was obvious that Yuri's rage was directed at him. 

“Don't fucking distract Viktor, got it?! I don't give a damn about soulmates, just get your asses out there. And quit making out in public fucking places!” Yuri ran out, slamming the door behind him and making Yuuri jump. 

“I-I'm so sorry! I can't believe I cost you your win, oh god...” 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, hey, breath. It's not your fault, you never meant to have our marks sense each other during my skating. You're much more important than a medal, anyway.” Yuuri blushed once again as Viktor pressed a kiss to his cheek before dragging him out of the dressing room. The press surrounded them immediately, asking questions about Viktor's free skate, the way he had disappeared, and the fact that he was holding Yuuri Katsuki's hand tightly in his own. 

“After the podium, I will explain more, but Yuuri here is my soulmate!” Everyone within earshot gasped as Viktor raised Yuuri's wrist, showing off his tattoo before kissing it softly. An announcement came over the loudspeakers, calling the top three contenders to the ice. Yuuri's eyes went soft as Viktor released his grip on him, shy to admit that he didn't want the older male to leave. 

“You're really my soulmate...” He muttered, gaze cast down as Yuuri assumed Viktor began to make his way to the rink. But the soft press of Viktor's lips to his own made him squeak, the shutter of cameras flashing only adding to Yuuri's embarrassment. When Viktor pulled back he grinned, winking at Yuuri teasingly. 

“Yes, yes I am. And you're my soulmate, Yuuri, never forget that. Wait for me by the rink, we can go on a date tonight.” Yuuri nodded quickly, eyes wide as Viktor walked off at the insistent call of the officials. 

“O-Okay! A date, yeah, i-its a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, comments make me happy!


End file.
